


here's to drinks in the dark

by teacuplarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, High School AU, Insecure Louis, M/M, Multi, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Styles Twins, Threesome, Twincest, Volleyball Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuplarrie/pseuds/teacuplarrie
Summary: Harry is an English teacher, Ed is the volleyball coach, and they only have eyes for their best student and star player, Louis.





	here's to drinks in the dark

Louis doesn’t understand his friends at all. He’s gone to school with them for the better part of his life, endured the same 8 hours every single day for years. And yet, he’s only learning today that their mentality for this place is entirely foreign to him. They might as well be in another dimension.

For instance, what he sees as the historical fiction shelf in the library, is actually the spot with the “best selfie lighting”. And the drinking fountain outside the lunchroom? That’s the only water acceptable enough for “spa water”, which, he still doesn’t know what the fuck that is.

Louis thought he had a decent understanding of girls, his 5 younger sisters are hard to ignore, and his two best friends since primary school happen to be girls. Today though, he’s been subject to Perrie and Sophia’s way of thinking, as they commentate everything there is to know about their school to Barbara, who’s brand new today. To put it simply, everything Louis’ ever known is a lie, and no he’s not being dramatic.

“Just so you know, love,” Perrie says, putting her arm around Barbara’s shoulders and talking low with Sophia hovering near by, “The principal is a bit self-indulgent and his lunch always carries over, so that’s the best time to have a little.. puff,” she winks one of her deep blue eyes and Barbara gives a confused look, she has an innocent doe-eyed face, Louis notes.

Sophia puts her manicured fingers to her lips as an example, sucking in a little air between them.

“Oh uh, I don’t—I don’t smoke,” Barbara shakes her head, chuckling a bit.

Sophia puts on a big painted smile, “Of course not.”

Louis’ a bit cross. He doesn’t like when Perrie and Sophia act up for new students. They’re apart of the welcoming committee, and even though Louis’ not, he spends all his time with them so he knows the routine. The girls are really playing it up today, with their long eyelashes and high heeled shoes. He supposes it’s because they like Barbara, but he finds this act annoying and is determined to undermine it, “Some of us care about our lungs.”

“How lovely,” Perrie gives him a faux dazzling smile, “Is that why you’re always exercising your throat?” she asks, pumping her fist toward her mouth in a very obscene gesture.

Louis shrugs, “I don’t actually, but the stretch marks around your mouth say _you_ do,” both Perrie and Sophia gasp, their hands coming up to examine the area around their mouths.

“Ha!” Louis cackles, wagging a finger at the two of them, “Guilty! Both of you!” he’s still laughing when they come for him, pinching and clawing every inch of him they can reach.

“Quick question,” Barbara politely interrupts, saving Louis from Sophia’s boa constrictor nipple twist. “ _W_ _ho are they_?”

Everyone’s interest is piqued then, following Barbara’s line of sight. Louis’ not the least bit surprised at what he sees. The twins are making their daily promenade down the hall, and it’s like a scene from an 80’s American high school film. Older teachers watching disdainfully as students fawn over the twins like mad.

“They,” Sophia turns back with a knowing smirk, “Are everyone’s favorite _teachers_.”

Barbara frowns at the word, the same way Louis has seen the majority of new students do.

“You’re not the only one at a loss, darling,” Perrie sighs, reaching out and running a friendly hand through the hair draping Barbara’s shoulders, “We’ve all tried and they’re not the least bit concerned with us girls.”

“It’s true,” Sophia nods solemnly, “They don’t bother with any girl, any boy, anyone really. There’s only _one_ person,” she turns pointedly to Louis, and he automatically rolls his eyes, not ready or willing to have this conversation again.

“Louis!” Barbara’s hand goes up to her mouth in a flash, “Both of them? Tell me you’ll share at least.”

Perrie laughs aloud, throwing her arm around Louis’ shoulders and digging her finger into his ribs, “Not this one, he’ll take it _all_ before he shares, if you know what I mean.”

“That’s definitely untrue,” Louis wiggles away from her prying fingers, “Pez, I reckon you should be the one sharing. Doesn’t that _youth minister_ of yours have an open arms policy to all?” Louis sneers.

“You arse!” Perrie swats at his shoulder and then crosses her arms with a huff. Louis laughs out an apology, normally he wouldn’t go there but he had to bring it up, Perrie gave him no choice.

“Nothing compares to the Styles twins,” Sophia shakes her head, “Sorry love,” she thumbs around Perrie’s pouting lips to straighten out her lipstick.

“The Styles twins?” Barbara questions, still very much out of the loop.

“Allow me,” Sophia guides them until Barbara is between her and Perrie, their arms each linked around her waist. Louis stands to the side, facing the spectacle that is the Styles twins coming down the hallway.

“Harry, Mr. Styles, he’s the English teacher for our year,” Sophia nods to the twin on the right. Louis watches as Harry runs a hand through his endless unruly curls, smiling politely to everyone his eyes come into contact with, as usual. He looks like a tv advert, half the buttons undone on his patterned shirt, hinting at the swallow tattoos on his chest.

“Chic and suave, anything he says sounds like Shakespeare,” Sophia is exaggerating, but Louis couldn’t agree more. Harry’s voice is unnaturally deep, and he tends to drone on in class, but Louis finds him easy to listen to.

“I worked hard for my A in that class,” Perrie says, “But Louis only had to _lie down_ to get his.”

Louis hums sarcastically, “Clever.”

“And Edward, he’s more of an athlete than a poet. _Coach_ Styles,” Sophia draws their attention to the other twin.

Ed’s demeanor is more laid back than Harry’s. His expression is soft as he nods in return to people’s greetings. He’s painted in black with his hands tucked into the pockets of his skinny jeans, looking delicate today with long sleeves and his hair freely draped over his shoulders. He normally wears it pulled back, which is how Louis is more used to seeing him.

“Needless to say,” Sophia continues, “We all went out for volleyball this year,”

“And Louis’ taken more balls to the face than anyone,” Perrie adds, inciting a show of annoying, over the top laughter from Louis.

“Gorgeous, charming, and the worst part,” Sophia says and Louis watches bemusedly as Barbara hangs on to her every word, “There’s two of them that we can’t have.”

“They don’t give anyone the time of day really, except for Mr. Tomlinson of course,” Perrie says, all of them turning expressly to Louis now, “Explain yourself.”

Louis sighs, not without rolling his eyes at how bloody ridiculous they are, “I have an A because _I_ get off my knees long enough to study,” he smirks after Sophia and Perrie gasp like they’re offended. “And I’ve never taken any balls to the face because I’m quite good at volleyball, which is _my_ reason for trying out. If the twins happen to appreciate that, it’s not really my fault is it?”

“So what you’re saying is,” Barbara says with a raised brow, “These “teacher twins” have a thing for you, and what? You’re indifferent?"

“What I’m saying is, Perrie and Sophia have very wild imaginations,” Louis says bluntly, “And this “thing” clearly does not exist.”

Louis ignores the way they nod and hum in mock agreement. Of course he’s noticed that Harry and Ed have taken a liking to him, but what Perrie and Sophia are insinuating is ludicrous. Harry and Ed might be young and fit and all, but they _are_ teachers and Louis is the only overachiever in the school. It’s given that they would be partial to him; he’s nothing but an awkward, shy teachers’ pet.

“Here they come,” Barbara shushes the other girls as the twins come their way. They start fussing with their skirts and stray hairs the way that girls do, but Harry and Ed are looking at Louis, four green eyes trained on him as they make their way over.

“Good morning, Louis,” they say together, and Louis’ withering at the intensity of their stares and rumbling deep voices. Most of the time when he sees them, he’s either in class with Harry or in practice with Ed, and he finds that they aren’t as intimidating when separate. Seeing them together is always overwhelming, it’s certainly an experience. They’re unreal.

“Having a good morning we hope?” Harry says.

Their smiles are identical. Dimpled and absolutely devastating. “Lovely, thank you,” Louis sort of squeaks, his nerves getting the better of him, “I’ve just been watching our new student be slowly corrupted,” he nods toward his friends. Annoyingly, he finds them all watching with the most smug expressions.

“New student?” Harry and Ed say together, their heads turning in unison as they look over the girls, finding an unfamiliar face.

“That would be me, I’m Barbara,” she smiles, cool and collected unlike Louis, “Perrie and Sophia have just been showing me around.”

“Apparently we’re corrupting her, though,” Sophia shrugs, sarcasm written all over her voice.

“You two can be troublesome together,” Ed admits, Harry gesturing between the two girls with a ring adorned finger. Again, Louis notes how surreal it is seeing the twins together. It’s like they share the same mind between two different bodies. Maybe he’s weird for noticing, but it’s quite captivating.

“Us?” Perrie says back, incredulous, “What about Louis? He’s the worst.”

Louis makes a face, “I object to that, thank you,” he says curtly.

“I find it hard to believe, Ms. Edwards, Louis is my best student,” Harry says, holding his palms together as he speaks, “In fact, you could all learn a lot from him. He’s got the highest marks in your year.” Louis blushes, glad the twins aren’t looking at him because he’s never been good at taking compliments, and he might actually melt into a puddle of shame.

“And yet he’s still more dedicated to the team than anyone,” Ed adds, Louis’ cheeks practically on fire at this point, “He’s brilliant.”

“Quite impressive,” Harry seamlessly continues, “All of you ladies would be wise to follow his example.”

They turn back to Louis and again he’s nearly floored with how otherworldly they are. After they’ve said all these incredible things about him, now they’re looking at him, and smiling at him, making him feel like he’s the only person in the world. They just emanate charisma like a rainstorm, and god Louis’ drowning in it.

“Wow, um, Mr. Styles,” Louis’ a stuttering, flustered mess on the other end of their gaze, “Coach, I—that’s uh, very nice of you. Thanks.”

Ed softens, “It’s the truth.”

“Give yourself more credit, Louis,” Harry tells him, “You deserve it,” he smirks along with Ed, four little dimples coming out to play. They wink at Louis and his knees almost give out; they’re so charming he can hardly bear it.

“Ladies,” the twins give a final nod to the girls, then turn on their heels, heading off down the hallway as they were before.

Watching them leave, Louis fights the smile threatening to spread across lips. He knows the girls are going to rib the shit out of him, and he doesn’t need to fuel them anymore. He can already _feel_ the looks he’s getting before he even turns around. Sure enough, he’s met with the most baffled, incredulous expressions; it’s like he’s just asked them a maths question.

“What?” Louis shrugs.

“Are you fucking joking?” Barbara deadpans, “You really think they’re not into you? They were just flirting with you, Louis! I mean they literally _winked—_ ”

“Don’t waste your breath, love, he’s in denial,” Sophia places a hand on Barbara’s shoulder, stopping her rant, “But at least you know what we mean now.”

Perrie hums in agreement, “Those twins are so far up his arse, it’s a miracle he can even walk.”

“That’s foul,” Louis mumbles.

“Such wild imaginations we have, right girls?” Sophia says, wrapping her arms around each of their waists, bringing them together like a three headed monster.

“Running rampant,” Barbara mutters under her breath.

“You’re all very funny,” Louis sneers, “Now come on, we’re going to be late.”

He ushers them along, ignoring the way they smirk and shake their heads at him. Sometimes he wishes they were right about the twins having feelings for him, but he already knows the odds of that are stacked insanely high against him. It’s a reach. He’s only pining for yet another thing he could never have.

-

Louis has always loved English class. He fairs quite well in every subject, but he has a real passion for English. It’s always been easier for him to write down his thoughts rather than speak them. He likes writing essays and answering open ended questions. Reading relaxes him. Analyzing poetry is an exquisite art.

This year, his love for English class has grown immensely. In his (clearly biased) opinion, Mr. Styles is the most incredible teacher. Harry has a way of giving life to everything he explains. He doesn’t simply read words off a page and call it teaching. Louis admires how in tune he is with what he’s doing. How excited he gets when they act out Shakespeare’s plays, the passion in his eyes whenever they finish a Keats poem. It’s just..

Louis loves this class.

He watches bemusedly as Harry gives a lecture over last night’s reading. He strolls between the desks, his own copy of “Heart of Darkness” tucked between his fingers, thoughtful as he explains his interpretation of Conrad’s imagery and motifs. He prompts questions, proud when more than one person raises their hand, and gives them all a chance to speak.

When he’s onto a really deep thought, he talks with his hands and Louis finds it mesmerizing. He tracks the movements of Harry’s slender, pale fingers, counting his rings and wondering what each one means to him. He blushes whenever Harry’s eyes flicker to him, having been caught staring.

“Lou, are you even breathing?” Perrie whispers across from him, drawing smirks from Sophia and Barbara. Louis waves them off, his full attention on Harry.

“In conclusion, class, does anyone have any ideas on what the “whited sepulchre” in chapter 3 could symbolize?” Harry asks, coming to a stop at the front of the classroom. He looks over them expectantly, his face kind and encouraging but no one raises their hand.

“There are no wrong answers, only different perceptions,” Harry says, assuring them as he always does, “Anyone?”

No one moves.

Louis has an idea, but he can’t bring himself to raise his hand. He can’t call attention to himself like that, he just can’t. But he knows that Harry’s very well aware that he has an answer, he explained it perfectly on his homework from the previous day. Louis might be Harry’s best student, but he rarely answers questions in class except when Harry calls on him, only when he’s sure Louis has an answer.

As Louis predicted, Harry’s eyes fall to him when no one else raises their hand, “Any ideas, Louis?”

“Well um,” Louis starts, always nervous to speak in class, “I think the “whited sepulchre” probably stands for Brussels, the city where the company is. The phrase comes from the bible, it means something that’s beautiful on the outside but horrifying on the inside. Which is fit for Brussels, where violence against natives was quite common.”

“Precisely,” Harry smiles, nodding approvingly “That’s excellent insight, Louis, very well said.”

Other students are prompted by the point Louis made, and start raising their hands to answer as well. Harry gives Louis a gracious little wink before moving on, and Louis’ warmed all the way down to his toes.

He listens contently as Harry finishes up the lesson and assigns the reading. He watches happily as Harry hands out the work for tomorrow, “That’s all for today,” he says, bringing his hands together as he speaks, “You can have the rest of the class to work on your homework and ask me any questions if you need to.”

Louis feels his face go hot when Harry’s eyes gravitate to him again. Even from across the room, his gaze is catching and Louis has to look away, afraid he might actually melt at just that bit of attention. He flips open his book to the next chapter, feigning interest until he doesn’t feel Harry’s eyes on him anymore.

Perrie, Sophia and Barbara are being suspiciously quiet. Louis doesn’t look to them though, not wanting to give them a head start on the million things they’re probably dying to tease him about. He’s aware of Harry strolling through the desks, checking up that everyone’s working and asking if they need help, and Louis really doesn’t want him to accidentally overhear any mess from the girls.

While avoiding eye contact with everyone, Louis really gets into his work, reading and finding quotes to use in his essay questions. He accidentally drops his pencil while turning the page, and before he can reach to get it, Harry’s there, leaning over to pick it up.

“Lose something?” he asks, kindly offering the pencil to Louis.

“Yeah thanks,” Louis takes it, their fingers brushing together briefly. He purses his lips together to hide his smile and looks away, cheeks burning under Harry’s attention.

“The quote you used on this one is interesting,” Harry’s pale finger comes to rest on one of Louis’ more chancy answers, “I never thought about it like that.”

Louis must have been too absorbed before to notice Harry reading over his shoulder. He was going to redo that question, thinking his answer was a reach, embarrassed now that Harry’s already seen it. “Really? You don’t think it’s too—”

“It’s perfect, Louis,” Harry assures him, “Nicely tied together, well done.”

Louis doesn’t say anything back, flushed as Harry smiles kindly at him before walking away.

The girls surrounding Louis are boring holes into his back with how fiercely they’re staring. At this point, Louis’ not even sure if he’s going to make it out of this classroom alive.

He manages for a few more minutes, distractedly flipping through his book as the end of class nears. He only looks up when he hears a phone buzzing loudly, snickering at Sophia as she fumbles around to shut it off.

“Ms. Smith, you know the rules,” Harry says disapprovingly, coming over to her desk, “No phones in class.” He holds out his hand, waiting.

Sophia pulls a dramatic frown but turns over her phone anyway. It’s lit up in Harry’s hand and he glances momentarily at the screen, doing a double take when something catches his attention. Louis notes the way he pauses while reading whatever it is, and then his eyes dart to Louis for a split second, and oh God. Louis sinks, knowing whatever's on the phone has something to do with him and it’s probably mortifying.

Harry takes a step back to Perrie’s desk, giving her a very disappointed look, “Ms. Edwards, your phone as well.”

“Oh come on, you didn’t actually see mine,” Perrie whines.

“Ms. Edwards,” Harry says, more sternly without raising voice and Perrie gives him the phone.

“I’ll be giving these to Coach Styles, and you may have them back at the end of the day,” Harry says, running a flustered hand through his hair as he goes to his desk.

Louis whips his head around and glares at them, “What did it say?” he hisses, and they just cover their mouths and laugh at him, so he turns back around, holding his pencil in a death grip as he scribbles down mindless notes.

A minute later, Barbara pokes him in the side, slipping a tiny piece of paper in his hand. He quickly unravels it.

_the text said 'it feels like we’re living in a gay teacher porn starring Louis and Mr. Styles'_

Louis blushes furiously, clenching the paper in his fist as the girls snicker behind him. He was right, it did have something to do with him, and it is absolutely mortifying. No wonder Harry seemed so put out, being accused of lusting after some stupid kid when he could have anyone. He wouldn’t bother with Louis.

Humiliated, he puts his head down to avoid seeing Harry’s face. He might actually cry if he saw how disgusted Harry is by him.

The girls fall silent, probably feeling guilty at this point. Louis feels Barbara’s hand come to rest on him, rubbing his back apologetically. He doesn’t lift his head again until the bell sounds.

“Alright class, have a great day,” Harry dismisses them, his warm smile making Louis perk up a bit, “See you all tomorrow.”

Louis gathers his things and stands to join the rest of the class.

“Louis,” Harry says from where he’s still seated at his desk, “Do you mind staying after a bit?”

Louis’ stomach flips but he manages a little nod, “I don’t mind,” he chirps out.

Perrie, Sophia and Barbara pause at the door, eyes widened comically at Louis, jaws threatening to drop. “Fuck all of you,” he whispers halfheartedly, thinking that he should really invest in some new friends, “ _Get. Out._ ” He hisses and thankfully they listen, Perrie throwing a devious little wink over her shoulder as they leave.

Harry’s waiting with a pensive look on his face. His expression is blank beyond that, chin resting in his palm, elbows propped up on the desk. Louis doesn’t know what he should expect, but he’s bracing himself for the worst.

“Yes, Mr. Styles?” he says meekly, feeling two feet tall standing there in front of the desk.

Harry’s face softens, “Are you okay, Louis?” he asks gently, “I saw you with your head down, I thought you might have been upset.”

“Oh! No I’m fine just,” Louis struggles to find the right words. Of all things, he definitely wasn’t expecting Harry to be _worried_ about him. “I’m uh, really sorry about Perrie and Sophia. They can be sort of..” he trails off, “I’m sorry.”

That didn’t come out exactly like Louis was hoping, but Harry chuckles at his nonsensical jumble of words, “You don’t have to apologize for them,” Harry says, “I know they were only having a laugh.”

“They’re humiliating.”

“Friends are,” Harry nods, smiling kindly, “But you don’t have to be embarrassed about this. I promise.”

Louis unwinds at that, straightening his slumped shoulders and holding his head a bit higher, a sense of relief settling in him. He didn’t think Harry would be so forgiving and considerate about this, when he really doesn’t have to be. Louis’ still slightly mortified and feels a bit exposed, but he’s starting to feel like everything’s going to be okay.

“Could I tell you something?” he asks, finally gathering the courage to tell Harry what he’s been putting off for weeks.

“Sure,” Harry replies without hesitation, politely motioning Louis over, “Come around here, love.”

Louis’ cheeks heat up at being called ‘love’ as he goes around the other side of the desk. Harry looks up at him expectantly, his eyes patient and kind. He’s just lovely, sitting with his endless legs crossed, curls winding freely off his shoulders, baring his chest and collarbones. Louis can’t help but feel a bit pathetic standing in front of him.

“Everything alright at home?” Harry’s voice gently comes, picking up on Louis’ hesitance. There’s a slight crease in his brow, his knuckles worrying at his bottom lip where his chin is resting in his hand.

“Yeah, everything’s fine it’s not that—I,” Louis falters again, taking a deep breath before he can finish, “I’m thinking about applying for Cambridge.”

“Really? That’s brilliant, Louis,” Harry’s eyes light up in delight, “Obviously I think it’s a solid choice,” he grins, nodding toward his framed degrees that hang proudly behind him.

“Of course _you_ do,” Louis chuckles.

Harry laughs cheekily, “I absolutely do, and I know that they’d be lucky to have you.”

Louis shakes his head shyly. He never thought that Harry would be this pleased about his decision. Mostly he was afraid that Harry might think it was weird or creepy that he’s possibly going to the same uni that his teacher graduated from. He was expecting the worst and he’s not prepared to handle anything more.

“I don’t know,” he says dubiously, “Their acceptance rate is really low, and I’m not—”

“You’d get in, if you applied, believe me,” Harry assures him, “And you’d do well there, it’s lovely.”

Louis crinkles his nose to keep from smiling, “You think so?” he asks timidly.

“Stop doubting yourself, Louis. You’re exceptional,” Harry smiles brightly up at him, making his cheeks tingle with heat.

Louis breaks into a grin, feeling so warmed it’s like he’s a budding daisy and Harry’s the sun. A sudden urge sweeps over him and he closes the gap between him and his teacher, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

“Thank you, Mr. Styles,” Louis says with his cheek pressed against Harry’s shoulder. It only takes a second longer before Harry complies with the hug, wrapping his arm around Louis, splaying his enormous hand against Louis’ back, patting him softly a few times.

Louis stands upright again, hoping to see Harry’s smile but it’s not there. He’s just staring at Louis with this unreadable expression, in a way that he never has before. Louis can’t quite place it so he fidgets under the attention, dying to know what’s going through Harry’s mind and why he’s looking at him like that.

“You have so much to offer, Louis,” Harry muses, his voice coming soft and low, “Behind those pretty eyes of yours, there's a pretty impressive brain as well.”

Louis falls bashful at that, his face suddenly too hot, the corners of his mouth turning helplessly into a smile. He looks down at the floor, unable to hold Harry’s gaze and shakes his head. He feels weightless and delicate, like the butterflies in his stomach could lift him off the ground and carry him away. No one’s ever said anything like that to him before.

Harry doesn’t say anything for a moment so Louis looks up. Harry’s still watching him, _staring_ at him, his expression unchanged. It’s still too much for Louis, he withers under the intensity until Harry finally looks away, reaching for a pen on his desk. “I’ll write you a note for your next class,” he hums noncommittally.

Louis thanks Harry one last time before taking his note and leaving. His mind is in an entirely different world, and he doesn’t catch a single word from any of his teachers for the rest of the day.

-

School lets out and the time for volleyball practice comes. Louis filters through students in the hallways, looking forward to practice as he makes his way to the gym.

Perrie, Sophia and Barbara are already there, talking to Coach Styles about something. Louis’ interested then, and goes over to catch the end of the conversation. From what he hears, Coach Styles isn’t allowing Barbara to join the team because she never had a proper tryout. He apologizes and leaves the girls deflated and blue.

Louis honestly feels bad for Barbara. He only met her today, but she told him she was on the team at her old school and she was pretty good. He doesn’t think it’s fair that she won’t be able to play this year.

“Lou, you have to help us,” Perrie turns to him after the ordeal. She and the other two girls surround him like prey.

“And how would you like me to do that?” Louis asks incredulously, crossing his arms.

“You have to talk to him,” Sophia orders, shoving his elbow and nearly throwing him off balance.

“You expect me to change his mind?” Louis demands, nudging Sophia back. What the girls are implying is ludicrous. Ed isn’t an arse or anything, but he has his way of doing things and he isn’t swayed easily. Louis’ never crossed him before and he doesn’t want to.

“It’s simple,” Perrie pulls Louis by the shoulder to face her now, “He’s not having it from any of us, but he’d listen to you.”

Louis shrugs out of her hold, “No he wouldn’t, that’s—”

“Louis, please,” Barbara cuts him off, circling his wrist so tightly that her nails dig into his skin, pleading, “It’s my only chance.”

“Okay!” Louis snatches his arm away from her prying grasp, “Enough with the abuse,” he gives in, inspecting his wrist for any marks, “I’ll talk to him but it won’t make any difference.”

Louis sneers but they only give cheeky smirks in return. He thinks this is thoroughly stupid. He doesn’t have any leverage with Ed, regardless of the ridiculous conspiracies the girls have conjured up, and he imagines he’s going to get the same answer that anyone else would. No.

Coach Styles’ office is just outside the gym. The door is open but Louis still knocks, stepping inside.

“Hey Coach, you have a minute?” he asks, peeping his head in.

Ed’s sitting with his legs stretched leisurely across the desk, arms folded and tucked behind his head. He’s changed for practice, into joggers and trainers. His t-shirt looks soft, lifted at the bottom from having his arms raised. Louis swallows thickly, trying not to stare at the exposed bit of smooth skin.

“Sure, what’s up?” Ed asks casually.

“Just uh,” Louis lingers in the doorway, feeling a little shy, “Wanted to chat about something if it’s okay.”

“Yeah that’s fine, come sit down,” Ed invites him in, sitting upright as he gestures to the chairs across from his desk. He’s pulled his hair back as well, less intimidating with the bun Louis’ so familiar with.

“So what’s going on?” Ed prompts once Louis’ comfortably seated across from him.

Louis’ nervous, afraid he might be told off, warily admitting, “It’s about Barbara.”

Ed sighs, not like he’s exasperated on the subject, but as if he’s hesitant about what he says next, “I’m sorry, I know she’s your friend, but there’s nothing I can do.”

“I know you already said no,” Louis says carefully, “But I really think she could help us.”

“Maybe, but I’m afraid it will have to be next year,” Ed says apologetically, “No one makes the team without a proper tryout.”

“She tried out at her old school. Shouldn’t that count for something?” Louis presses on.

“Yes, but it’s not the same,” Ed replies, “It would be going around everyone that tried out here and choosing her, and that’s not fair.”

“But Barbara _did_ make the team, and if she doesn’t get to play only because she switched schools, it’s not really fair to her either,” Louis says, knowing he’s covered some ground now. Ed softens, looking less apologetic and more on the wary edge of giving in.

“I don’t know, Louis,” he says, unsure.

“You could see how she does in practice today,” Louis bids, feeling like he’s close to reeling Ed in now. He’s gotten a lot further than the girls did, and Ed isn’t even the slightest bit irritated, and it makes Louis wonder. He thinks back to what Perrie said, and maybe she was right. It’s clear that Ed does listen to him, the only question now is to what ends.

“Please,” Louis says, “It would make me really happy,” he knows he’s really rolling the dice now and hopes that it makes a difference.

Ed’s entire face changes, and Louis feels more transparent than a window. Ed looks at him like he knows exactly what he’s doing now... and it’s working. Louis sinks lower in his chair, sheepish, but then Ed smirks at him and he feels nothing but daring.

“Alright then,” Ed shrugs nonchalantly, “I’ll see how she does today, then we’ll talk about a permanent spot.”

-

Louis doesn’t look the girls in the eye when he gives Barbara her practice uniform. He doesn’t listen to their exclamations of “I told you so”, and he certainly doesn’t let himself ponder what else they could right about.

-

After changing, Louis jogs out to the gym to join the girls in stretching.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Barbara deadpans when Louis reaches them, eyeing him incredulously.

“What?” Louis asks, looking over himself and not seeing anything out of sorts.

“He’s the only boy on the team, the star player, _and_ he look insanely hot in the shorts,” Barbara whines to Perrie and Sophia, who are already nodding in agreement.

“Welcome to our lives,” Sophia says sarcastically.

Louis just rolls his eyes at them and carries on with his stretches. He knows he’s curvy for a boy, but he doesn’t like to draw attention to himself all that much. He’s got a perky bum and tiny volleyball shorts do very little to keep it a secret.

Now that the girls have pointed it out, he’s paranoid and more self-aware than usual. He’s really trying to be subtle but he realizes he’s doing just the opposite. If Perrie yelling “Oi! Someone get this boy a pole!” means anything. Honestly, Louis was only trying to do his toe touches as quickly as possible.

Finally Coach Styles blows his whistle, signaling everyone to move on with the rest of their warm up routine. They jog for a few minutes and Louis watches Ed the entire time. He joins them like he usually does, taking long strides and looking so athletic. Louis watches his back muscles shift under his shirt, his legs are toned and so long. He looks bloody good.

“You’re drooling, Lou,” Barbara pokes Louis’ side when she jogs up next to him.

Louis bats her away and keeps his head down for the rest of the laps. They move on to other drills and exercises, eventually Ed puts them in pairs and has them practice bumping the ball back and forth. Louis admittedly isn’t doing his best, he’s tired and flustered, and Sophia’s getting annoyed that she has to keep running up to meet the pass.

Ed is weaving between the pairs, checking to see how everyone is doing and giving corrections where need be. Of course when he comes to Louis and Sophia, he notices Louis’ poor form and steps between them, catching the ball.

“Are you feeling okay, Louis?” he asks, knowing it’s unusual for Louis not to be performing well.

“Wha—? Yeah yeah I'm fine! I'm,” Louis stammers, caught off guard, “Good.”

“You sure?” Ed presses, looking concerned.

“He’s a bit distracted,” Sophia snidely remarks.

“Actually I’m quite alright, Sophia, thank you,” Louis snaps at her.

“Okay well,” Ed warily accepts Louis’ answer, “Here, get lower.”

Louis crouches lower to the ground, holding his arms out in position.

“Bend your knees a bit more,” Ed instructs and Louis reluctantly does so, knowing that his shorts are probably giving quite the show.

“Much better,” Ed approves, moving closer and running his hand over Louis’ arm, straightening it out, his touch barely there, “Keep your arms firm. Like that.”

Louis nods, his breath caught in his throat. He just prays that Ed can’t see the goosebumps rising on his skin.

When Ed tosses the ball to Louis, he tries his absolute hardest and bumps it to Sophia perfectly. Ed nods, giving a little rewarding smile before moving on to the next pair.

Louis doesn’t look anyone in the eye for the rest of the drill, not Sophia and her shit-eating grin, and definitely not Perrie and Barbara with their dropped jaws a few pairs over.

Coach Styles splits them into two teams towards the end, to finish out with a practice match as usual. Louis gives it his all, diving and serving better than he ever has before. When he’s up at the net, he makes it a point to spike the ball every time Perrie or Sophia try to hit it over. Ed’s praise only boosts his confidence even more. He’s having the time of his life.

Perrie tries to hit the ball when it's Louis' turn to serve, but her pass is way off, the ball hitting far outside the lines. “Out!” Louis shouts snidely, him and Barbara giggling as they high five.

Louis jogs over to get the ball, subconsciously swinging his hips. He guesses it must look anything but subtle because when he bends down to collect the ball, Perrie whistles provocatively and everyone falls into laughter.

To save himself from being mortified once again, he laughs along even though his cheeks are burning red blood rushing to his face.

Coach Syles is anything but pleased, violently blowing his whistle as Louis comes back onto the court, “Edwards!” he scolds, “That’s 10 laps. I don't allow nonsense on my court.”

Perrie looks deflated as she takes off running around the gym for her punishment, and Louis flips her off without anyone seeing.

He looks over, just waiting for the Coach's whistle to start back up again, and he finds Ed looking back at him. His eyes are questioning and a little concerned, silently asking if Louis’ okay. If possible, Louis’ face heats up even more. He just smiles shyly and looks away, hoping that’s enough to convey that he's really fine.

Of course, Louis’ team wins the practice match and Coach Styles congratulates them in the huddle. He also congratulates Barbara, officially giving her a spot on the team, and everyone's elated because Barbara was brilliant on the court. Afterward, Louis and his newest teammate hang around to thank the coach again.

“Don’t thank me, thank Louis,” Ed tells Barbara, nodding his head toward Louis and smiling warmly, “He’s been a good friend to you.”

“I know, trust me, I will,” Barbara assures him, grinning ear to ear.

“Thanks, Coach,” Louis blushes, unable to handle Ed's gracious expression. Thankfully, Barbara playfully jumps on his back, giving him the perfect excuse to bolt to the locker room without looking back.

It doesn’t take him long to shower and get changed back into his clothes, then he’s making his way outside to catch a ride from Sophia. After the day he’s had, he wants nothing but to go home and have a long rest.

The door to Coach Styles’ office is open as Louis walks by, and Ed appears, looking happy to see Louis there.

“Hey, Louis, you mind doing me a favor?” he asks, smiling as he comes over.

“Sure, Coach,” Louis says, his stomach doing little flips just because one of the twins is near.

“Give these back to your friends will you?” he holds out his hand, two colorful, sparkly iPhone’s fitting snug in his giant palm. Louis sinks at the sight of Perrie and Sophia’s phones, recalling the shit show in English class. He wonders if Ed knows. What if he wasn’t as forgiving as Harry? Oh God, Louis thinks he might throw up.

“Harry told me what happened,” Ed admits, “Said you were embarrassed.”

“I’m—I uh,” Louis stammers, his heart racing while his brain scrambles to find the right thing to say.

“It’s okay, Louis,” Ed gently assures him, “Trust me, you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Louis shakes his head, smiling at the ground because he can't believe how lucky he's been today with the twins. They've been so nice to him and he is so undeserving he can't stand it. “Thanks again,” he says, veering away from the uncomfortable subject, “For giving Barbara a chance to make the team.”

A slow smile spreads across Ed’s lips, his eyes lighting up, cheeks dimpling like a scene from a fairy tale, “Are you happy?”

Louis looks away again, he can't hold Ed's gaze while recalling how forward and obvious he'd been earlier in the Coach's office, “Yeah,” he murmurs, embarrassed.

“Good, I’m glad,” Ed says, nodding a little to show he means it.

Louis just smiles, taking a step back and turning to leave before he makes an even bigger fool of himself. Of course, he looses his footing over nothing in particular and stumbles a bit. Ed reacts so quickly, steadying him with a graceful hand at his waist.

“Careful,” he says lowly, bringing his hand up from Louis' waist. His eyes track the movement of his own finger trailing over Louis' cheek, and Louis' eyes are locked on the intent look on Ed's face, “Wouldn’t want to dent that pretty face of yours,” Ed says quietly, so close that Louis can feel the little puffs of air on against his skin.

Louis bites his lip, unable to breathe until Ed steps back. His cheek burns where Ed's touch had been, light and quick but so sensual, he's never been touched like that before and he's so confused by what just happened.

“Yeah right,” he mumbles, titling his head down while Ed just smirks at him. God, he’d swear just by that smile, Ed gave his heart a pair of wings.

“I mean it,” Ed says, softly but earnest enough that Louis can't doubt him, “Have a good night, Louis,” and he's off down the hallway, leaving Louis in a flustered confused mess.

He’s going to need an entire year to recover from this fucking hell of a day.

-

“Finally, Princess, did you get hung up at the ball?” Perrie teases when Louis joins them outside in the car park.

“I was just talking to Coach Styles for a mo’,” Louis says, trying to sound nonchalant even though his heart is rabbiting in his chest.

“Explains why you’re as red as a rose then,” Barbara snickers, pinching his cheeks playfully.

“Shut up,” Louis shrugs her off, “He was just returning these,” Louis holds out Perrie and Sophia’s phones, hoping they’ll be too distracted now to mess with him.

“After today, Lou, I don’t see how you could still be in denial about this,” Sophia muses, already scrolling through her phone.

“There’s nothing to deny,” Louis replies tritely. It’s been a long, abnormally eventful day, and he has no energy to entertain any of this.

“Nothing to deny?” Barbara says back, “Then explain why Mr. Styles literally handed you your pencil in slow motion.”

“It _did_ feel like we were in a weird porn movie, was I wrong?” Perrie questions, barely looking up from her phone.

“Yes, and you need therapy,” Louis hums plainly.

“And Coach Styles in practice today, Christ!” Sophia groans.

“Oh _God_ ,” Perrie throws her head back dramatically, “Lou, check and make sure his eyes aren’t still glued to your ass.”

“Are you all quite finished?” Louis sneers.

“You’ll come to your senses one day,” Barbara coos mockingly.

“And I, for one, can’t wait to say I told you so,” Sophia says snidely.

Louis rolls his eyes, silently thankful that they’re done teasing for now. It’s quiet the rest of the way to Sophia’s car.

“Wait, where’s my phone charger?” Louis asks, feeling the empty pockets on his gym bag, “Pez, did you remember to give it back?”

“Shit, I think I left it in English class,” Perrie admits, wincing.

“It’s cool, I’ll grab it,” Louis shrugs, “You guys can leave without me, I'll meet you at Soph's.” He likes to walk, it helps him clear his mind, and an evening stroll is exactly what he needs right now.

“We’ll wait, Lou, it’s fine,” Sophia says, waving it off.

“You're nearly late getting home already,” Louis replies, “Go on, your mum will worry.”

“Do you want me to walk with you?” Barbara offers.

“Go ahead guys,” Louis says, “It’s fine, really.”

They’re still hesitant but let Louis go anyway, making him promise to be safe. He tells them he won't be long enough to worry, and with that he sends them on their way.

It’s been such a whirlwind, yesterday seems like a year ago and tomorrow couldn’t arrive sooner. The girls didn’t exactly help Louis’ cause much, they usually make it worse, but he’s still fond of them. Barbara’s been so lovely to him, and Perrie and Sophia have always treated him like a brother. He doesn’t have many friends, and they make him feel like he belongs, and he appreciates that.

Fuck, now he’s getting sentimental. When will it end?

-

Louis finds the door to Mr. Styles’ classroom thankfully unlocked and the light is still on. He finds his charger plugged into the wall near Perrie’s desk. As he’s leaving out, he notices light coming from the small window on the door to Harry’s office. Not wanting to be rude, he decides he should step in and say goodnight.

He goes over, standing on his toes to look through the glass and see if Harry’s actually in there.

“Oh my,” Louis gasps quietly, “Fucking God.”

Yeah, Harry’s in there, but so is Ed.. He’s…he’s straddling Harry’s lap. They’re…they’re kissing? _Making out_ on Harry’s chair. They’re all over each other. Harry’s hands are feeling up Ed's body, while Ed is moving on top of Harry… _grinding_ down on his lap. His fingers chasing through Harry’s hair, making a mess of it.

Louis’ paralyzed. His mind shorts out. He forgets how to breathe.

As much time as he’s spent thinking about these twins, he never came across the idea of them together like _this_. And he surely never imagined he’d see it with his own eyes. That’s it. This has to be a dream. This entire day has been a bizarre delusion, that’s the only explanation.

If Louis thought the twins were captivating before, they’re absolutely mesmeric like this. They move so fluidly together, so in tune with each other. When Ed breaks the kiss and tilts his chin up, Harry’s lips fall seamlessly to his neck, latching on to his pulse point. God, the sounds coming through the door, harsh breathing, low noises from somewhere deep inside. Louis feels himself helplessly getting hard in his pants.

Louis can’t look away. He doesn’t know how long he stands there watching them, but it’s definitely inappropriate. He’s intruding, he shouldn’t be here, he needs to leave, but he just _can’t_.

Ed’s fingers find the buttons on Harry’s shirt, and finally Harry opens his eyes. God, he’s looking at Ed like he can _taste_ him. Louis knows he should really fucking leave now but he can’t feel his feet. He can’t feel anything, not until Harry’s eyes stray from Ed for a split second, but long enough to land directly on Louis through the small office window.

Louis’ blood runs cold, the hairs on his neck standing up. His heart pounds in his chest as Ed follows Harry’s line of sight. He feels like he’s being stripped naked with both of them staring at him like that. He panics, caught between trying to explain himself or just running like hell and never looking back.

He feels so guilty, watching them hurriedly part from each other, anxious expressions, fear in their eyes, like they’re the ones that have been caught. Louis shouldn’t have watched them when they didn’t know he was there. He violated their privacy, and he can’t just leave without apologizing for it.

As much as he wants to go and avoid humiliating himself even further, Louis knows he has to explain himself. He swallows thickly, using his gym bag to cover himself before turning the door handle.

He steps inside, where the air feels so close with four green eyes watching him. Harry and Ed are panting, their cheeks red and curls tousled wildly. Louis’ breath catches, noticing the sizeable bulges in both of their pants. He can’t go any further, standing so close to the door his back is almost pressed against it. God, he’s never been so flustered in his life.

“I uh—I’m sorry,” Louis says, his voice shaking, “I didn’t—I wasn’t, trying to spy... or interrupt anything? I um, left something in the class and I saw the light was on and I… just wanted to say goodnight,” Louis helplessly explains.

His hands are trembling so badly, he doesn’t even notice his gym bag slipping from his wrist until it’s already dropping to his feet. He sinks, cringing as he looks down at himself, seeing the obvious bulge at the front of his pants. Fuck, if he could feel something besides his dick, he’d definitely be running now.

Of course, Harry and Ed’s eyes fall to Louis’ bulge, then their heads turn to look each other, then back to Louis.

Louis just stands there stupidly, feeling like he’s missed an entire conversation.

“Louis,” Ed clears his throat, his voice rockier than normal, “Why don’t you come closer?”

Louis swallows thickly, feeling a ton pf pressure under their gazes to use his legs that he currently can’t even fucking feel. Does he even have legs anymore? His blood is boiling beneath his skin, his heart is pounding in his chest, he can hardly breathe. It’s miraculous that he hasn’t passed out yet.

“It’s alright, Louis,” Harry says smoothly, even though he looks so disheveled in his chair, “Come here, love.”

Louis doesn’t know how, but he wills his legs to work again, anxiously approaching the twins, whose eyes follow him relentlessly. He stops on the other side of the desk, biting his lip to hide his shaky breathing. He doesn’t realize he’s trembling until Ed reaches out, his hand wrapping Louis’ in warmth as he guides him around to sit on the corner of the desk.

Louis’ mouth opens and closes a few times. “I..I won’t say anything. I promise,” he says, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Ed is sitting on the desk very close to him and Harry's looking up at him from his chair. He can see the blushes sitting high on their cheeks, their lips bitten red, every chocolate curl tousled and messy. Louis' heart turns like a wheel. God, they're unbelievable.

“Thank you.” Harry says, sincere and composed enough, considering the situation.

“I'm sorry.” Louis apologizes again, squeezing his hands so hard his knuckles are white. “I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't _know_ this..” he trails off, flustered beyond control.

“It's okay, Louis.” Ed's velvet voice comes. “No one knows.”

“It's us that owe you an explanation.” Harry says.

“No it's—you really, _really_ ,” Louis stutters. This entire situation is making him irrational. Not to mention he can barely think with the raging boner he got from watching his _twin sibling teachers_ make out on a desk chair. “You really don't owe me anything.”

“No, Louis, it's not your fault,” Harry insists, “We're teachers here, we shouldn't have been..” he trails off, and it kills Louis to see the guilt settle in his expression. Guilt that Louis put there.

“We should have been more careful,” Ed seamlessly finishes Harry's thought without straying his gaze away from Louis. It's unreal how they can do that.

“It's been difficult for us,” Harry says, and Louis understood. He's sure that being in a sexual relationship with your own twin isn't something that comes up over the dinner table. It's a massive secret, surely a massive burden.

“It's always been like this, just Harry and I.” Ed muses, pushing back his hair.

“We've never wanted anyone besides each other until—” Harry cuts himself off.

In perfect sync, they both turn their heads away from Louis to face each other. It's abrupt, like they've both caught on to something that Louis is completely blind to. It's scary. Neither says a word, just staring at each other knowingly, having another silent conversation.

Louis is absolutely dying under the anticipation. “Until what?” he asks, hanging on to their every word.

A moment longer of silence before they turn back to Louis, and another moment of them just looking at him earnestly. An intense moment that gets Louis' heart pumping, like it's all building up to something colossal. But, an eternity wouldn't have been long enough to prepare him for what Ed says next.

“Until you.”

The blood drains from Louis' face, his breath falters. He can't even begin to comprehend what he just heard.

“M...Me?” he says shakily.

“How does that make you feel?” Harry's voice comes, giving Louis' mind purpose, both of them studying him with caring eyes despite their lust blown pupils.

Louis never imagined any of this ever happening to him. Not 2 years ago when he first laid eyes on the twins, not a single day in English class or a single second during Volleyball season, and certainly not once during all the times he's felt like a stupid kid around them. He never expected these gorgeous, brilliant twins to ever see him as more than their student. As more than he saw himself, just a loser with too much free time.

He never thought he was worth more than that.

Louis doesn't say anything, he just sits there and actually looks them both in their eyes, and he can't do anything but smile. He sees them fondly smiling back at him before he tilts his head toward the ground.

“Why me?”

Louis feels a hand come to rest on his knee to get his attention. He looks up at the hand belonging to Ed, then his eyes trail up to the soft look on Ed's face.

“C'mere baby,” he murmurs, warming Louis with the intimate tone of his voice.

Louis gets down off the desk, stepping closer to them before giving his legs permission to move. If he takes another step, he'll be pressed against them both. He hesitates, but Ed's hand cups his waist, guiding him closer and Louis goes willingly. He'd do anything for them.

Ed leads him until he's sitting right on Harry's lap, and when Ed let's go, Harry's hand is there to replace his. And that's it, they've broken enough rules not to care, and Louis feels nothing but butterflies daring him to break the rest.

He relaxes into Harry's hold, his length pressing against Louis' bum, it feels _so big_. Harry sighs behind him, his other hand coming to grip Louis' waist entirely.

“You're something lovely, Louis, and you don't know it,” Ed says, the dearest look in his eyes is enough to silence any doubts that Louis had. His spine is coiling with chills. God, no one has ever looked at him like that.

Louis blushes, his entire body buzzing as Harry's hold around him intensifies. He turns his head, met with Harry's incredible green eyes that make him feel like he's staring in the face of a rising sun.

“You have _no_ _idea_ what you do to us,” Harry breathes, so devoutly it's like he's making a promise, and that's all Louis needed.

He's so been close to tipping over the edge, and finally feels himself falling, reeled in by Harry's luring eyes and his perfectly sculpted lips. He's close enough to feel Harry's warm breath dusting over his cheeks, close enough to count the gold specks in his eyes, close enough to know there's nowhere else he wants to be.

For once in his life, Louis gives in. He closes his eyes and only leans in the slightest bit before Harry fills the space between them, pressing his lips to Louis'.

Louis' never kissed anyone before, and God, Harry's kiss gives life to senses he didn't even know he had. Harry moves his lips against Louis', slow and gentle, making Louis' heart flutter and his fingertips tingle. He can feel Harry hardening even more against his bum, and it's insane to know that _he's_ making Harry feel that way.

Harry deepens the kiss, sliding his fingers into Louis' hair, breathing deeply through his nose as he slips his tongue into Louis' mouth, like he's savoring a moment he's been starving for. Louis follows his lead, opening his mouth a bit more and massaging his tongue back against Harry's. He shivers when Harry moans against his lips.

Harry lowers his hands to Louis' waist, holding him impossibly close, slowly rocking his hips up against Louis' bum. God, Louis fucking loves the feeling of Harry. From his hands, to his lips, to the solid line of his cock. He's got Louis aching hard, his face burning and every nerve in his body turned inside out. He arches back into Harry's lap, whining when Harry's hands tighten around him.

Louis' so lost in Harry, it's amazing that he can still feel Ed's eyes devouring him. Over the heat pulsing through his body, he feels Ed watching them. It's a heady mixture, Harry's idle touch and Ed's knife-like gaze. He's never felt more alive.

Louis pulls back from the kiss, and Harry doesn't falter at all, his lips falling seamlessly to Louis' neck as he turns to Ed.

Ed is staring right at Louis with the most dangerous look in his eyes that Louis has ever seen. He's shamelessly palming himself through his jeans, his curls wild and his cheeks blotched red.

A moment passes, then Ed is stepping down off the desk. He leans over and reaches out to cup the back of Louis' neck, his eyes locked with Louis' as he pulls him straight into a bruising kiss.

Ed's more daring than Harry, taking a bold lead and sliding his tongue right into Louis' mouth, his kiss is unapologetic and absolutely intoxicating. It's an exhilarating contrast, Harry's sweet lips worshiping his neck and Ed's unruly kiss stringing him along, Louis feels like he could actually explode.

He's so hard he can barely breathe, his back arching slightly, his hips writhing and craving friction. He gasps, letting out a choked off moan when he feels Ed's hand on him, the heat from his palm seeping through Louis' jeans.

“Is this okay?” Harry all but growls, trying to be sensible but he sounds so fucking wrecked, panting right against Louis' neck, his breath leaving chills across his skin.

“Yes it's—” Louis breaks off into a breathless moan with Ed stroking him so tauntingly, “Please, don't stop,” he begs and they soothe him.

Harry's hands caress his body, his erection still snug against Louis' bum, hot and hard and clouding Louis' mind. Ed's hand is so big, moving with intent, taking without asking, just like his lips capturing Louis' over and over, his tongue circling Louis' like prey.

God, Louis was a blushing virgin five minutes ago, never having felt anyone's touch like this, and now he doesn't see how he ever lived without it.

He could come like this. The twins are more than enough to take him over the edge, lift him higher than he's ever been, make him forget his fear of always having one foot on the ground.

He thought Harry and Ed were just charismatic and superhuman before, but now thinks they might actually be Gods. They're bringing his body so much pleasure, the both of them absorbed in him, and fuck, does he feel like something sacred.

Louis' mind is spinning so fast, he barely notices when Ed pulls back from the kiss and Harry's lips replace his. Harry kisses him sweetly, his tongue doing a lazy roll against Louis' while his hands are greedy but gentle on his waist.

It's not until Ed's fingers are hooking on the inside of his pants that Louis realizes Ed is on his knees in front of him.

Gasping a little in surprise, Louis opens his eyes, looking down at Ed, who's expression is still questioning even though he's already tugging Louis' jeans down. He looks so fucked out, lips kissed cherry red and his hair a sexy mess. Louis whimpers at the sight, he manages to nod a yes to Ed without breaking his kiss with Harry.

Louis lifts his hips a bit, letting Ed tug his jeans down and once they're completely off, Louis becomes very aware that he is very naked and his cock is heavy and flushed red, curving up toward his belly. He feels very self conscious, especially since the twins are staring so intently. Every inch of his skin burns under their gaze and they can not look away from him.

Ed rubs Louis' legs, leaning down, dragging his lips over them, nibbling on the soft skin between his thighs.

“God, Louis,” he murmurs, his mouth trailing wetly against Louis' skin as he speaks, “You're gorgeous,” he breathes out desperately.

Louis' heart is rabbiting in his chest, watching Ed get so close to his dick, kissing and biting and licking so teasingly. Harry takes Louis' shirt, pulling it over his head and leaving him completely bare. Then his hands are all over Louis' naked torso, brushing over his nipples and sliding low on his stomach, both of them watching as Ed gets closer and closer to where Louis wants him the most.

Ed looks up at Louis, his eyes stormy and green and full of a lust that Louis has never known. He's staring right at Louis as he leans in and slowly slides the tip of Louis' aching cock into his mouth.

Louis' head lolls back against Harry's shoulder, moaning high in his throat as waves of surging heat roll through his body. He's never felt _anything_ like this, his hips automatically buck up into Ed's mouth. Louis' body shivers, whimpering brokenly when Harry's fingers dig into his waist, pinning him down.

He can't do anything but take it as Ed fists his cock, mercilessly running his tongue back and forth over his slit. He looks down, toes curling as he watches his precome pulse hotly onto Ed's tongue. He moans at the sight, sliding his fingers through Ed's hair and holding on for dear life.

He feels like his blood is simmering beneath his skin, with Harry kissing up his neck, latching onto his pulse point, nibbling his ear. Every nerve in his body wants to push further into the wet heat of Ed's mouth, and wants to push back where Harry's hard dick is rutting against his bum. Louis just _wants_ , he wants everything, he wants Harry and Ed, he wants them both, the _twins_ , and fuck, it feels so good to have them.

Ed gazes up at Louis, his eyes daring and so gorgeous with his lips puffed and swollen around him. Ed sinks down over Louis' entire length, until his nose is nudging Louis' stomach. Louis gasps, his hold tightening in Ed's hair.

“ _Oh god,_ ” he can feel Ed's throat spasm around him, but Ed doesn't back off an inch, he _moans_ around Louis, God, he's good at this.

Louis finds his other hand slotting through Harry's hair, already overwhelmed with Ed bobbing up and down his shaft, the glide feels amazing, so tight and wet and hot. He lets Louis's dick nudge the back of his throat, and swirls his tongue around the tip every time he pulls off. Fuck, Ed is so hot, and Harry's holding Louis in place, fingers digging in enough to bruise, forcing him to just sit there in his lap and take it.

God, the two of them are working through Louis like he's got X's marked all over him.

Harry moans hotly against his ear while Ed swallows around him, gripping his thighs and letting Harry grind against his bum in filthy circles. Louis is a quivering, whimpering mess, loving how they moan against his skin, white hot static chasing up and down his spine.

He's panting, his chest heaving as stirring heat crashes over him and drags him past his limit. He can feel the warmth pooling in his belly, he can feel his body seizing up and he knows he's about to come.

“Wait, stop,” he gasps, just before he's about to tip over the edge. He has no idea how, but the twins are still in control enough to stop, and he hisses when Ed pulls off his cock.

It takes Louis a moment to catch his breath and collect himself enough to form coherent thoughts. Harry and Ed are looking at him concernedly, and it makes him feel sort of empty not having their hands all over him anymore.

“Are you alright, love?” Harry asks, catching his breath as well. He reaches up and pushes Louis' sweaty fringe back on his forehead, inspecting his face.

“I'm fine, just,” Louis says, it's amazing that he can even feel shy with how far things have gone, but still, he finds his eyes falling to the floor and his cheeks heating up, “I don't want to um, do _it_ without—before you guys have even... done anything,” Louis stumbles over his words, flustered as usual.

Ed looks over Louis' shoulder at Harry for a moment, and Louis has no idea what they're thinking once again, but it's alright, he's learned by now that he'll know soon enough.

Still on his knees, Ed gazes at Louis as he pulls his shirt over his head, revealing his milky white torso. Louis' eyes track the movement, absorbed in the way his abdomen muscles shift. His body is so toned and perfectly sculpted, Louis' dick gives a feeble twitch.

Ed tosses his shirt away and then leans forward, grabbing Louis underneath his arms and lifting him like a child. He does it with such ease, Louis' so turned on he just goes pliant, letting Ed position him on the floor, guiding him around on his knees so he's facing Harry.

Ed gets his hands on Louis, touching him for the hell of it, blurring the edges of Louis' mind like a fog. Ed feels him up, gripping his waist, soothing up his front, toying with his nipples. Ed's hands just _take take take_ , but at the same time, he gives Louis everything he's never had. Ed makes him feel so _wanted_.

He brushes his lips against Louis' ear. “Do what you'd like to Harry,” he says lowly, the rough edge to his voice gives Louis chills.

Seeing Harry from this angle really gets Louis' blood flowing, his heartbeat echoing in his ears. Harry's sitting there, legs spread, hands on the arm rests. His hair is tousled messily, the top buttons on his shirt undone, trancing Louis with his fiery gaze.

Louis' eyes travel down Harry's endless body, the bulge in his lap is so big. Louis' mouth practically waters, seeing Harry so hard and pressing against his jeans. It's a bit intimidating.

Harry reaches out, tilting Louis' chin up to look at him, giving a little encouraging smile, which is the boost Louis needed. He reaches out to unclasp the button on Harry's jeans. Harry strains, fighting the urge to push his hips against Louis' barely there touch, still able to feel the Harry's body heat radiating through the material.

Louis slowly inches the zipper down, realizing he must be teasing Harry relentlessly, and tugs it the rest of the way before hooking his fingers inside the waistband of Harry's jeans and underwear. Without hesitation, Harry lifts his hips, allowing Louis to pull his pants down to his ankles.

Harry's cock springs free, and Louis swallows thickly at the sight of it swollen and red and leaking at the tip.

Louis feels a little out of his depth, but when he looks up at Harry staring fervently down at him with his bottom lip bitten between his teeth, heat pulses through him and urges him to go on.

He reaches out, taking Harry's cock where it lay curved against his belly. Harry hisses as Louis fisted it, then moans lowly when Louis takes the head in his mouth.

The taste is unfamiliar but Louis immediately finds himself wanting more, sinking deeper down Harry's shaft, only stopping when he feels the tip nudge the back of his throat, dangerously close to setting off his gag reflex. It's too big for Louis, and he would have been embarrassed if he wasn't finding it so senselessly hot.

Louis bobs his head up and down as far as he could, swirling his tongue at the tip like Ed had done to him, his hand covering the rest at the base. Harry's low moans and little twitches of his hips fighting not to buck up into Louis' mouth encourage Louis in a way he never imagined. He feels powerful but also powerless, using his mouth to turn Harry inside out like this, and letting his mouth be used.

It's all too much, but it's not enough.

Louis could feel Ed's eyes watching him, silently wanting, silently taking. Louis' senses were on overload, but he became suddenly aware of Ed's hands gripping his bare waist, and Ed's clothed bulge pressed against his bare ass.

Moaning around Harry's cock, Louis arches his back, accidentally rubbing himself against Ed, causing the other twin to gasp and tighten his grip on Louis' waist.

Louis pulls off Harry's cock enough to mumble nonsensically, “Ed.. please.” He doesn't know what he's saying, he doesn't know how to ask for this. How does he ask for what he wants when he wanted everything? “Wanna feel you.”

When Ed's hands leave his waist momentarily, Louis frowns, feelings more disappointed than he expected, but it's quickly amended when he hears the jingle of Ed undoing his belt.

Harry's fingers came to thread through Louis' hair and Louis preened at the touch. “We've got you, Lou,” Harry murmured, soothing him, “Got you, baby.”

Louis opens his eyes, watching Harry's sweet smile when he turns his head and kissed his teacher's wrist before getting his mouth back on him, then the smile was replaced by lip-biting bliss.

A moment later, Ed's hands returned to Louis' waist, then Louis felt the undeniable press of bare skin against him. Louis whines at the feeling, the hard line of Ed's cock pressing against him, hot and heavy. He arches his back again, this time encouraging Ed to rub against him and the other twin obliged.

Louis wasn't ready for the feeling of Ed's body curved over him, his cock rubbing roughly against him, his hips grinding in filthy circles against Louis' ass. Louis could never have prepared for that and he couldn't fight the urge to push back into every thrust.

“ _God_ ,” Ed moans lowly over him, “Feel so perfect.” His grip tightens around Louis' waist, fingertips digging in hard enough to bruise, and somewhere in the back of Louis' lust-blow mind, he hoped it did.

Gaining momentum, Louis focuses his mouth on Harry, running his tongue along the vein on the underside of his shaft with each bob of his head. He matches the smooth glide of his mouth to each time he rocks his hips backwards to meet Ed's, perfecting the rhythm and feeling as in sync with the twins as they were with each other.

It's unreal. The way they seamlessly worked Louis' body as if they were one. Ed's fingers would grip tighter around him as Harry's tugged his hair teasingly. While Ed thrust himself against Louis over and over, taking and taking, Harry's hips shifted in shallow movements as he resisted the urge to shove himself into Louis. The contrast is maddening, pulling Louis apart at the seams.

Between the two of them, Louis should feel used and dirty, but he feels nothing short of sacred. With his body between the twins, Louis felt _adored_. With the twins all over his body, Louis felt _worshiped_.

Harry gasps at the same time Ed groans, and Louis felt both of them coming undone. Harry tugs urgently on Louis' hair as he mumbled unintelligibly, warning Louis that he was close, but Louis refused to pull off while Ed's hips stuttered against him. With their joint release, Louis would have sworn to God and anyone else that he came untouched, if it weren't for the painful swell of his cock between his legs.

The feeling of Ed coming undone with a wet release against his ass, just as Harry's come pulsed hotly down his throat while he did his best to swallow and not gag on it, was so intense Louis thought he might burst into flames.

Ed's body slumps against him, panting as he catches his breath. Harry tugs lightly on Louis' hair and hisses as Louis pulls off his overly sensitive cock.

Louis sits back on his knees, his own heartbeat roaring in his ears as he watches them come down. Harry lazily strokes his hair while Ed is wrapped around him, his cock softening against the small of Louis' back.

“God, _Louis_ , you're,” Harry says on an exhale, his green eyes glazed over and hooded, “You're amazing.”

Louis doesn't know how he's still bashful at this point, but he blushes, his eyes falling to the floor, and inadvertently, to his lap and his very hard and swollen cock, curving upward between his legs and begging to be touched. Louis sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, becoming painfully aware of how badly he needed release.

Harry's eyes follow Louis' down to his erection, and his mouth practically waters. As he sits up, fully attentive now, Ed stirs as well, his arms coming back to life around Louis.

Harry reaches out, his finger tilting up Louis' chin to meet his gaze, “Gonna take care of you, now,” he murmurs. God, he looked so fucked-out, with his shirt buttons half undone, curls going every which way and his cheeks splotchy red. Louis hopes he looks that good when they're done with him.

Ed moves to stand, lifting Louis with him and Louis goes willingly, of course he does. He'd go anywhere they asked, if they asked with their hands.

Once on their feet, Ed wraps around Louis from behind and takes his chin in his hand, turning his head to meet in a kiss over his shoulder. Ed has to lean down and Louis has to lean up because God, he's so much taller than Louis. He kisses relentlessly, like Louis was made for him to kiss and at that moment, Louis believed it.

Ed pulls back and Louis frowns, but it's gone he feels Ed's biting kiss trailing across his shoulder as his big hand slides it's way down Louis' torso.

Louis holds his breath as Ed's lips brushed across his ear, “Now,” he murmurs in a low voice that makes Louis' knees weak, as his hand inches closer and closer to Louis' cock, “We're going to do what we'd like to you.” Louis sucks in a breath through in his teeth as Ed's hand wraps around the base of his cock.

His eyes roll back as Ed guides him forward, and Harry's hand replace Ed's on his cock and suddenly, he's enveloped in the wet heat of Harry's mouth.

Louis hums high in his throat as Harry works up and down his shaft, his jaw unhinged, his mouth stretched and wet and absolutely obscene. Louis screws his eyes shut, feeling Ed's lips against his neck while his hands grip Louis' waist and push him forward, guiding his hips in and out of Harry's mouth.

Biting down on his lip to keep from screaming, Louis blindly fisted one hand in Harry's mess of curls and the other in Ed's over his shoulder. His head lolling to the side, he held onto them as if he might fly right off the ground.

Harry pulls off, his hand pumping where his mouth left off. “Look at me, Lou,” he murmurs, his warm breath spilling onto Louis' cock, “Wanna see your pretty eyes.”

With his heart nearly beating out of his chest, Louis opens his eyes and looks at Harry.

The sight is too much.

With his big green eyes stormy and dazed, Harry looks right up at Louis as his mouth sinks down his length, and Louis feels the tip nudge the back of his throat. Then Harry pulls off, and as he does, Ed unrelentingly pushes Louis' hips forward, dragging him in and out of Harry's mouth, leaving them both at his mercy.

Louis' blood boils under his skin. He feels static chasing up and down his spine and heat pools in his lower stomach. He feels himself reaching his end, but for the life of him, he doesn't want it to be over. He wants to stay between the twins forever, clinging to pleasure and chasing his release.

“Come for us, Louis,” Ed practically growls in his ear.

Despite Louis wanting to last forever, he feels his toes curling into the floor and his entire body seizes up as he comes undone with a shudder, feeling Harry swallow around his release.

Louis goes limp, but Ed's arms are there to catch him. He doesn't know how, but the next second he realizes they're arranged on the floor with Ed wrapped behind up and Harry lying in front of him, and Louis right in between.

They lay there for a minute, lingering in the silence before Louis realizes that he's crying.

Harry pushes his fringe back, his eyes concerned and searching Louis' face before he looks over Louis' shoulder at Ed, the two of them having another one of their silent conversations. Ed's arm became loose and hesitant around Louis and Louis hates it.

“Was this okay?” Harry asks carefully.

Louis nods assuredly and Harry thumbs away a falling tear, “Yeah, it was.. it was...” Louis trails off, lost for words, “I just...” lost for everything. “I didn't know that I could feel so good.”

Harry's smiles his pretty smile and Ed's unapologetic touch is there again around him, and Louis couldn't cry anymore if he wanted to. Harry leans in, kissing his forward and smoothing down his hair.

“We're glad we could make you feel that way,” Harry says softly, “You have no idea, Louis.”

“I think I have some idea,” Louis grins. He feels Ed smirking against his back and pulls him closer as Harry leans in to kiss him softly on the lips.

“I want this,” Louis blurts out, “I want to do this again. If that's okay with—if that's what you guys want—I'm just...” he struggles for the right the words, not wanting to sound like a clingy pathetic kid. “I just want you both.”

Louis panics inwardly for half a second before he sees the smile spread from Harry's lips to his eyes, and he knows that Ed is smiling behind him without having to see it.

“We want you too,” they say in unison, and Louis melts into the floor, right there between the twins, and he wouldn't mind staying there forever.

God, Louis' friends were right, but he doesn't care. He'll admit he was wrong just this once, the Styles twins were _so_ into him.

 


End file.
